The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as an electronic copying machine.
In recent years, color copying machines have been developed. In such a color copying machine, a plurality of developing units are arranged to develop a latent image with toners of different colors. One of the developing units can be selected to develop a latent image, thereby obtaining a copy of the image of a desired color.
In a conventional color copying machine, to select a color of an image to be formed, selection switches arranged in, e.g., an operation panel must be operated to select a desired developing unit. For this reason, color copying operations are time-consuming and cumbersome.